<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus by LivininCorsets (LivinginCorsets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693379">I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinginCorsets/pseuds/LivininCorsets'>LivininCorsets (LivinginCorsets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LiP verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook: Fremione Fanatics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione Fanatics' Yule Fest 2020, Gen, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Yuletide, cavity indusing, cool uncle charlie, little weasley children, weasley family breakfast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinginCorsets/pseuds/LivininCorsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Lost in Paradise, Fred and Hermione Have a family and are living in the US to run the store in Lusbury, the Town neat Ilvermorny. This year they made it back home to Devon for Yule and set a special surprise for their daughters. though one seemed to see a little too much</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LiP verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Omnenomnom for being my beta and your Pin name still throws me off lol. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I DO however own the named next-gen of Weasleys mentioned</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two little girls with dark red wild curls were supposed to be asleep hours ago. Unfortunately for their parents, these two impetuous girls inherited the innate curiosity of their uncles and father... and their mother’s intelligence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately, their parents were two steps ahead...most of the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back to bed, Felicity Maria! Gracie May!” their mother called, as she read on the couch, their father chuckled as he stoked the fire. Crookshanks and Scally (Fred’s calico cat with extra toes) curled up in Molly’s yarn basket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two girls scurried away giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made the trip back to Devon, staying with his parents for this holiday season while all of his siblings and their children planned to Floo over in the morning. This would be the tenth year that the Lusbury shop had been open, and Fred Weasley and his lovely wife Hermione were finally able to make it back to England for the holidays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had to be back by the 27th of December in order to prepare for the Owls from disgruntled parents and teachers. They rarely had returned items.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The people were friendly, and they visited different areas of the country every year near Beltine, though they spent the weekend in different parts of Florida around the Samhain if there was no hurricane eminent. Fred and Hermione’s impromptu holiday quickly evolved into a beloved family tradition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think Liz is still lurking about somewhere?” Hermione asked about their eight-year-old, Elizabeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, she’s the oldest, she will be the most sensible.” Fred grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? How do you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy, Dad was second born, he and Charlie have an obsession, Mum and Bill are first born, they are sensible like you are, while Uncles Fabien and Gideon were like George and me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re skipping some brothers there…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a perfect formula.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione laughed, shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It feels nice to be home for Yule,” she commented, as Crookshanks eased himself up onto the back of the sofa she was lounging on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked at the clock, Hermione nodded knowing all three girls would be peaking around the corner soon and scurried into the kitchen to wait a bit and have a cuppa tea ready for Fred after he played ‘Santa’ for the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had the Fire Whiskey, minced pies, and Hermione's tried and true American chocolate chip cookies Felicity insisted on laid out with some carrots and oats for the reindeer (on Grace’s suggestion), and Fred glamoured himself with one of his holiday special products for the parents “Santa’s look-alike”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where Fred had been standing, stood a fully convincing Santa Claus, in his red suit and hat, and soot on his clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He brought Hermione’s beaded bag out, illusioned to look like the iconic sack. Not hesitating for a second, he laid out the presents by the tree and in the stockings by the chimney with care. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing three sets of little eyes were on him the whole time, he ate the pie and the cookies and drank the shot of whiskey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scally woke up and started to paw at the cotton ball at the end of his hat, chuckling he took out a couple of cat toys and gave one to the mischievous cat, and put the rest in their stocking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione taking pictures from the kitchen, at the perfect angle. Internally thanking Merlin for silencing spells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly, in on the whole thing came down the stairs and spied the girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you three imps up to? Up to bed with you, go on shoo!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls squealed and giggled all the way back to their room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly winked and took the cuppa tea Hermione offered back up to her room to get some sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione padded over to ‘Santa’ and whispered something in his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked her up, spun her around, and kissing her sweetly...unaware of a pair of little eyes spying on the two adults.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, after the excitement and mess of presents strewn about, the large family gathered for breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was loud; all the cousins were yelling and bickering who would play with their forever bachelor uncle Charlie first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred cleared his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have a bit of an announcement to make. First, it's great to be here back home, and that we get to see everyone again.” A scone was tossed by one of his brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get on with it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What Fred is trying to say is that,” Hermione paused to see if she had everyone's attention. No one would dare throw a scone at her… well excluding George’s one-year-old son but he didn’t count.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m pregnant!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the women squealed and swarmed hugs, and the men slapped Fred on the shoulder.</p>
<p>They missed the one pair of eyes who frowned at the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later in the day when most of the smaller children were down for their naps, including her younger sisters, one of her Uncles came and sat down with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong Lizzy Bear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you make a baby?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?!?" Charlie choked, feeling like this was definitely not part of his role as Fun Uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... mummy is going to have a baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes?" Charlie agreed cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if the baby isn't daddy's!?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie squirmed. How on earth did he end up having this conversation with an eight-year-old.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What makes you say that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie smiled in relief. Fred so owed him for the heart attack he just about had. Of course, he knew about the plan last night. If it weren't for the delayed portkey from Romania he would have played Santa for his little nieces. He had the beard for it after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Lizzy, it takes more than a kiss to make a baby.” Which was all the detail he<em> ever </em>intended to go into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what if…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It takes weeks to find out. What if your Mummy’s present was to find out she was giving you another sister, or even a baby brother?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzy thought about that and nodded. That had to be it. “Thank you, Uncle Charlie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're very welcome. Now go tell your Mum why it’s a bad idea to kiss Santa.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waited till the little redhead was out of earshot before he started laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fred…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His younger brother revealed himself from the hallway and sat next to him with his head in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgot to turn off the charm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well better you did or you would have three very upset little girls and a horde of angry nieces and nephews How exactly would you have explained that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have.” Fred groaned. “Next year is your turn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got it.” Charlie slapped his brother on the back, still chuckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six months later, Erica Dawn Weasley was born.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>